THE WORLD WILL END IN 6 DAYS!
by grapesandoats
Summary: Serena and the rest of the world will die in 6 days...or will they! When Serena mistakes real life for a movie Darien decides to have a little fun. ENJOY and tell me what you thought. :
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back oats is back. Back again! Hope you guys like this one!!!**

**Sailor moon is not mine…I think…nope not mine. **

**Chapter 1. **

"ANDREW!!!" Serena screamed as she ran into the arcade.

"What is it Sere?" Andrew asked with worry.

"Yeah meatball head did you take a look in the mirror lately? Did you find out that your overweight? Or wait is it something we DON'T know?!" Darien said not even looking up from his cup of coffee.

"You'll be sorry when I tell you!!! The world is ending!" Serena yelled panicking even more than when she came in.

"WHAT?!" Darien and Andrew cried in unison.

"Everywhere I went today all I've heard is about a meteorite coming to earth and that it would hit in 6 days! They all said it the most exact same way!" Serena yelled almost in tears.

"Um…Serena haven't you watched T.V lately?" Andrew asked calmly.

"No it's broken at home…why?!" Serena asked.

"Because it's just a-" Andrew started to explain but was cut off by Darien.

"Yeah all the news reports are talking about it…it's really sad. It's true the world will end in 6 days." Darien said grimly.

By this point Serena was crying with her head in her hands. Andrew stared at Darien shocked to say the least. He knew that Darien knew that what Serena was talking about was the new movie that was coming out: The end of the earth. But Darien had on one of his secret smile so he let it pass. One thing was for certain he was definitely up to something.

"Why isn't there panic? What are they all thinking?" Serena asked trying to calm down.

"Because the world will NOT spend their last 6 days on earth panicking. No one is really talking about it I'm guessing it was like 3 random people you overheard talking?" Darien asked.

"Yeah it was…"

"That's what I thought…tell me meatball head how will you spend your last days on earth?" Darien inquired.

"I…don't know…what….to do!!!" Serena said getting hysterical again.

"Meet me here tomorrow and we'll think of something." Darien said simply.

"You would do that for me? Why are you being so nice" Serena asked with suspicion.

"It's our last day's on earth there is no reason to be mean." He said back.

"Oh thank you Darien! You don't know what this means to me! I just still can't believe this…" Serena said walking away slowly.

As soon as she left Andrew turned to Darien and hit him on the arm…hard.

"What is your problem?!"

"Don't worry…call all of her friends and tell them to play along this is going to be fun." Darien said with a laugh.

"No I won't do this! This is by far the meanest thing you've ever done!" Andrew said getting angrier.

"Chill I know what I'm doing will you do me this favor?!" Darien said hitting him back for earlier.

"As long as your sure…" Andrew said giving up.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter two thanks for the reviews guys hope you like this next chapter! Soilar Goon is mine…it's sailor moon that isn't mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

After Darien left Andrew reluctantly went over to the counter and picked up the phone, and called Mina.

"Mina…yeah it's Andrew…listen Serena may start acting a little more strange than usual…yeah I know she's…well I mean MORE than usual…it's not impossible give her some credit…whatever she says just go along with it….yeah tell all the other girls…ok see you later thanks!"

………

The next day.

Serena was trying to keep her head up after all the world would be ending in 6...no 5 days. The question weighing heavily on her mind was: What was she going to do…and the even bigger question: what was she going to do with Darien?! After a while she finally made it to the arcade.

"Meatball head your actually on time? I was not expecting you for another hour!" Darien said shocked.

"Well why distract yourself when you have such a short time to live?" Serena asked.

"Um…right so what do you want to do? We can do whatever you want." Darien said calmly.

"We should do everything one last time…like visit the park one last time…and eat ice cream 10 last times… and….and…" Serena was in tears again.

Darien started feeling sorry for her…maybe he should have told her the truth? But then his plan would never work. Basically there were two things that could happen: They could finally be together…OR…she could hate him and never speak to him again. This was a gamble he was willing to make.

"Ok let's go to the park first." Darien said getting up.

* * *

They decided to walk since it was such a "nice" day. It was actually really cloudy and gloomy but when it's your last days on earth the worst day in the world is the best. When they arrived at the park Serena immediately slipped and fell because of the mud.

"Honestly meatball head can you go one day without falling flat on your face?" Darien asked while he helped her up.

"Maybe…YES!!!" She said getting redder by the second.

They started walking around the garden until they came across an old man sitting on a bench by himself with a bunch of roses. Serena impulsively went over to the man and started talking to him.

"Excuse me sir is there something wrong?" She asked

"Well yes it's me and my wife's 50th anniversary and I just don't think we excite each other anymore…" He said with sadness in his eyes.

"You know you should really enjoy your last days together and not here all sad…" Serena said touching his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" The old man asked incredulously.

* * *

Cliffy!!! Tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hey sorry guys had a rough day today…err….yesterday AND well today so that's my excuse for not updating. So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 3

"WHAT?!" The old man asked in amazement.

Serena looked around because she thought there was an alien behind her because of the way the old man was looking at her. Did he not know about the…news? Maybe she should just play it off. She knew that she didn't want anyone feeling what she was feeling

Meanwhile Darien was in shock he was about to be caught. He had to think of something and fast.

"Oh what I mean to say is that your last days as in the last days of the year you don't want to end a year like this!" Serena said with a nervous smile.

"But it's the middle of May!" The old man said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well you know…yeah hey WE have to go! Good luck with your wife!" Serena said as she started walking away.

"What was that about?" Darien said as he followed behind her.

"Well he obviously didn't know! Why would I want him to feel the way that I'm feeling?!" Serena said as she was almost in running mode.

"That's really nice of you and why may I ask are we running now?" Darien asked getting really tired.

They kept running past all the trees and every flower that they could possibly imagine until they got to the dead part of the park that no one paid any attention to. Serena suddenly stopped and laid down on the sharp, and dead grass.

"Why are we here?" Darien said leaning again a tree.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Serena said simply.

"Wha- whoa!!!"

Suddenly the tree tipped over and with it, took Darien down as well. It was so old that it could not support Darien's weight. Serena turned around not surprised but started laughing really hard when she saw Darien on the ground struggling to get up.

"Hey! It's not funny the least thing you could do is help me up!" Darien said still trying to push the dead branches out of the way.

"Sorry…it's just you look…so…HAHAHA!!!!" Serena said holding her stomach.

"Oh yeah…?" Darien said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh…no." Serena said with shock.

Before Serena could turn around and run Darien caught her hand and pulled her down with him. Serena landed on top of him and all laughter stopped. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity…their heads were getting closer and closer.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Tell me what you thought! Sorry I couldn't get you on time…you know who I'm talking to!


	4. Chapter 4

OK so I have absolutely….a thousand excuses of why I dropped off the face of the Fanfiction planet! We can say that acting was one…and family drama. Then after everything cooled down I still didn't start for some reason…oh well I really hope you guys can forgive me and if you don't remember there are just 3 short chapters before that so….if you want enjoy!

* * *

Last time….

Before Serena could turn around and run Darien caught her hand and pulled her down with him. Serena landed on top of him and all laughter stopped. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity…their heads were getting closer and closer.

* * *

Chapter 4

Finally their lips met in a kiss that seemed to last for a blissful eternity Serena sighed into the kiss. Never in a million years did she thing that she would be kissing Darien of all people, but it was not bad at all. When they separated they rested their foreheads against each others.

"Darien I…I'm sorry…" Serena said quite ashamed.

"For what?!" Darien asked shocked and terrified at the same time…Terrified that that she was apologizing because she regretted that kiss.

"I didn't mean for you to…I mean you didn't have to because you feel you had to…" She finished blushing.

"Meat ball head why do you think I'm spending my last days with you if I didn't…love you?" Darien asked.

"You love me?" Serena asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I do…I can't take this anymore I have to tell you that I lied about- " Darien had to get it out but Serena cut him off.

"I do too! I mean it really is sad that we realized it…but in a way I'm glad the world is ending because then I never would have known that I loved you! You could say that the end of the world is the reason for us!" Serena said hugging him.

"Um…yeah…" Darien said. 'There is no way I can tell her now…what did I do?'

* * *

Meanwhile in the arcade…

"HE DID WHAT?!" Rei yelled to Andrew.

"Well you see…it's a funny story really he has a plan…." Andrew said with not much confidence.

"Oh…he has a plan it must be alright then…what do you know this isn't the most spineless thing I've ever heard!!!" Lita said sarcastically.

"I must admit this is pretty bad…even for Darien." Amy said shyly.

"I'm sure he has it under control…Darien would not let it get out of hand!" Andrew said.

"And what exactly is his goal in this plan of his?!" Rei asked getting angrier with every word she heard.

"Um…I don't exactly know…" Andrew said almost cowering in the corner.

"Poor Serena she thinks the world is ending…how must she be feeling at this very moment?" Amy asked with her head down.

* * *

"Wow I could not be any more happy Darien that I'm here with you!" Serena said with a giggle.

* * *

"I say we plot Darien's death right now!" Lita said with a fist in the air.

"Oh don't worry girls…we'll handle this…our way." Mina said with a gleam in her eye that could only mean trouble.

* * *

Whoo there you go I hope you liked it and again…I'm sorry! I will be updating everyday like I always did! Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so as promised I updated again! Here you go guys chapter 5! Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are awesome!

* * *

Last time….

"I say we plot Darien's death right now!" Lita said with a fist in the air.

"Oh don't worry girls…we'll handle this…our way." Mina said with a gleam in her eye that could only mean trouble.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Serena sit down there is something that we need to tell you…" Mina said while she sat in a booth. Serena soon followed.

"I know…me too with all that's happened I just…want to tell you that you are my best friend and I'm going to miss you…" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah about that…this whole end of the world business…it's all…" Amy began to say but Serena interrupted her.

"I know it's horrible!!! I can't believe your all so calm about it!"

"Will you listen for a minute meatball head!!!" Rei said fuming.

"What she means to say is that all this is…well it's a lie." Lita said.

"Ok…this is called denial and that's ok!" Serena said with a smile.

"We knew you would say that so that's why we brought this…" Amy said taking out her phone. When she clicked a few times a movie preview came on.

"APRIL DAY WILL END…AND…IT'S ONLY SIX DAYS AWAY…" The voice started but by that time Serena wasn't even listening anymore.

"It was a lie I don't know what Darien was up to but…we just thought you would want to know." Mina said sympathetically.

"Oh…" Serena just said.

* * *

Later that day Serena was supposed to meet Darien at the park but she was in her room crying.

"I can't believe that jerk how could he do this to me?! I don't know what I did to deserve that…Well I'm not going to just sit here…it's pay back time!!!" Serena said fuming.

* * *

"Meatball head your late…listen there's something that I need to tell you…" Darien said.

"And what is that Darien?" Serena asked innocently.

'Maybe he'll actually tell the truth about everything. Maybe there still is a chance for all this to work out…' Serena thought hopefully.

"It's just that…I…uh…wanted to tell you that I made reservations for a restaurant…and now we're late…" He finished lamely.

'She'll hate me if I tell her now.' Darien thought.

'Guess not…' Serena sighed.

"Oh…um then let's go." Serena said walking in front of him hoping to avoid all contact.

As they were walking Darien noticed that Serena seemed stand offish and when he tried to go and hold her hand she just found excuses like getting her hair out of her face to not hold his hand. Suddenly Serena stopped and walked towards a bridge and stood on the edge.

"Serena what are you doing?!" Darien asked in horror.

"What's life for if you can't have thrills?" Serena said giggling.

"But you could fall!!!"

"I know but since the world is ending if I die now everyone won't be far behind!" Serena said.

'This should teach him a lesson…oh don't worry Darien dear there's more in store for you!' Serena thought evilly.

* * *

There you go guys chapter 5 hope you liked read and review guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Ha I did it! I kept my promise! It's before midnight! Whoo! Anywho thank you to my reviewers. Guys I would love more reviews!

* * *

Last time…

"I know but since the world is ending if I die now everyone won't be far behind!" Serena said.

'This should teach him a lesson…oh don't worry Darien dear there's more in store for you!' Serena thought evilly.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Serena just come down your being unreasonable!" Darien said panicked now.

"Nope I don't feel like it and since the world is ENDING…I'm going to do what I feel like!" Serena yelled from on top of the bridge.

Darien could not believe this how could she be so stupid?! There was seriously something wrong with this girl. He had to do something and quit but what?

'You could tell her the truth you jerk.' Darien's conscience told him.

" Know what I feel like? I feel like taking a swim in this river…I just might jump!" Serena said.

"Serena come down please…before I have a heart attack!" Darien said meaning it.

"Oh alright! Your such a party pooper what's the point then since as you say we don't have much time to live anyway…right?!" Serena asked.

"Err…um…yeah…well c'mon lets go eat." Darien said grabbing a hold of her hand.

Serena felt his hands and they were sweating as if he was really nervous. She could feel his pulse and his heart was going a mile a minute.

'Why can't that jerk just be honest with me?!' Serena thought.

* * *

Later in the arcade…

"Darien there is something that you should know." Andrew said.

"Yeah? What is it? Is there something wrong?" Darien asked.

"Well you could say that…it's about Serena. The girls told Serena about things that have been going on." Andrew said timidly.

"WHAT?!" Darien asked horrified.

"Yeah well they didn't like what you were doing and they told her…"

"How long ago was this?!" Darien asked very, very angry.

"This morning."

"So she knew when we were together today…oh that's why she…oh! I see what she was doing…hmmm…well…two can play this game!" Darien finished with an evil gleam in his eye.

Andrew just looked at him perplexed he had a whole revelation all by himself…things could only get worse.

* * *

There you go guys hope you like read and review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
